Los 15 Elementos De Armonía: Parte 1: Los 15 y el enemigo supremo
by 1Condevparaguayo
Summary: Twilight ha cambiado el rumbo de su destino, y hará todo lo posible para evitar convertirse en una princesa, Pero descubrirá secreto que nunca debió descubrir como el otro alumno secreto de Celestia, pero también deberá descubrir el resto de los elementos para vencer aun nuevo villano, que tratara de absorber la luz del sol y la luna
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de Leer, lean mi historia "****Los 15 Elementos De Armonía: Epilogo: El Comienzo de Todo" para que les tengan mas sentido esta historia ya que habrá ciertos cambios. Que Disfruten**

* * *

**Los 15 elementos de la Armonia: Parte 1: Los 15 y el enemigo supremo**

**Capitulo I**

**¡A Reunirnos!**

Todo en Ponyville estaba bien, los pájaros cantaban, los niños se reían, un dulce y rico aroma de pastel de chocolate recién salido del horno de Sugar Cube Corner estaba llenando el aire del todo el pueblo, hasta que como un rayo paso una pony violeta gritando como loca el nombre de sus amigas…

-Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie…-Dijo Twilight mirando por todos lados como tratando de buscarlas cuando miro al frente- ¡Apple Jack!

-¡Cuidado Twilight!-Dijo Apple Jack con todos sus pulmones, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, Twilight choco con la tienda de AJ aplastando, pisando, pateando, tirando y golpeando manzanas que salieron volando por todas partes aterrizando sobre cualquier cosa, y claro la tienda de AJ quedo destrozada y al final cayo encima de ella

-Twilight ¿qué rayos te está sucediendo?-dijo AJ buscando a Twilight debajo de los escombros

-Disculpa AJ por todo es que te estaba buscando-contesto saliendo de los escombros

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto

-Es que quiero que me muestres tu cutie mark-contesto

-Bueno, de ese mismo tema yo también quiero hablarte-dijo mostrándole su cutie mark-no sé qué ha pasado porque cuando me desperté vi que tenia la cutie mark de Rarity

-Bueno creo que tengo la solución solo hay que buscar a el resto de las chicas para irnos a Canterlot-dijo Twilight

-¿Para qué?-dijo Apple Jack

-¡Para una FIESTA!-Dijo Pinkie Pie saliendo de los escombros

-Pinkie ¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto AJ

-Bueno…-Contesto- Mjm… Pues yo ,_estabajugandoconmipelotafavoritaquetieneformademan zanacuando,upssemefuerebotadopordiestraysiniestrah astaquerebotoportutienda,quederrumbadaestaba,yvine ymeresbaleporunamanzanahechapureymelocomiyahoravin neaversiteniasmaspuredemanzanaylesescuchedecirbuen ocreoquetengolasoluciónsolohayquebuscaraelrestodel aschicasparairnosaCanterlotyparaqueyrespondiparaun afiesta..._

-¿Que dijiste Pinkie?-pregunto Twilight

-Está bien lo repetiré-contesto-estabajugandoconmipelotafavorita quetieneformademanzanacuando,upssemefuerebotadopor diestraysiniestrahastaquerebotoportutienda,quederr umbadaestaba,yvineymeresbaleporunamanzanahechapure ymelocomiyahoravinneaversiteniasmaspuredemanzanayl esescuchedecirbuenocreoquetengolasoluciónsolohayqu ebuscaraelrestodelaschicasparairnosaCanterlotypara queyrespondiparaunafiesta

Twilight y Apple Jack hicieron una cara de WTF

-¿Quieren que los diga más despacio?-Pregunto Pinkie y ellas asintieron-bueno… estaba jugando con mi pelota favorita que tiene forma de manzana cuando, ups, se me fue rebotando por diestra y siniestra hasta que reboto por tu tienda, que derrumbada estaba, y vine y me resbale por una manzana hecha puré y me lo comí y ahora vine a ver si tenias mas puré de manzana y les escuche decir bueno creo que tengo la solución solo hay que buscar a el resto de las chicas para irnos a Canterlot y para qué y respondí para una fiesta.

-Ahhh-Dijeron al unisonó Twilight y AJ

-¡Ah! Por cierto te estaba buscando, algo le paso a mi cutie mark-dijo Pinkie- Cuando estaba haciendo unos cupcakes se me había derramado sobre mí una deliciosa crema blanca sabor banana y cuando lo estaba recogiendo note que mi cutie mark eran manzanas no están mal pero ¡MANZANAS! Son aburridas, no te ofendas AJ, pero lo son aunque de gran sabor, texturas, forma y color…

-Pinkie-dijo Twilight

-Pero no son buenos, es lo más común en el mundo-continuaba

-¡Pinkie!-dijo AJ

-Pero manzanas, yo quería mejor mariposas alegres, rayos bravos, diamantes coloridos o estrellas brillantes

-¡PINKIEEE!-gritaron las dos al unisonó

-Deja de jugar Pinkie, tenemos que encontrar a… Fluttershy-dijo Twilight sorprendida

-Em.… Hola Chicas… las estaba buscando-saludo tímidamente

-Fluttershy, que haces aquí con esa capa-pregunto AJ

-Yo se que te pasa, seguramente tienes frio-dijo Pinkie apretando su cara- tranquila la tía Pinkie te dará una taza de chocolate caliente para tu frio-sacando una taza de chocolate caliente como por arte de magia

-Pinkie, Estamos en las ultimas semanas de primavera, cuando hace más calor-contesto Fluttershy-EL problema es que me desperté con la cutie mark de Pinkie, tu sabes lo que sucede

-Fluttershy Tranquila que tengo la solución, mientras tanto busquemos a Rarity y a Rainbow Dash -dijo Twilight

-hablando de la reina de Equestria-dijo AJ

-¿Donde? ¿Dónde?-dijo Pinkie

-No Pinkie, se refiere a que viene Rainbow Da…-Dijo Twilight cuando repentinamente Rainbow choco con ella rodándolas a las dos hasta la Alcaldía

-Twilight, Twilight, necesito tu ayuda-dijo Rainbow sin parar-Algo raro paso…

-Tranquila Rainbow-dijo Twilight-cuéntame

-Bueno, hoy es mi turno en trabajar, snif… en la fabrica del clima, snif cuando me fui a trabajar, snif… todos los ponys se burlaron de mi llamando débil, miedosa, torpe, Fluttershy, BUAAA!-dijo Rainbow entre sollozos mientras Fluttershy se enojaba-snif… y todo por esa cuite mark, BUAAA!

-Que sucede aquí-Dijo AJ llegando recientemente con las demás ponys

-Nada fuera de lo normal-contesto Twilight

-No puede ser, es horrible, horrible-dijo Rarity, que llevaba una capa negra corriendo como loca en frente de Twilight y sus amigas

-Apple Jack, puedes ir por Rarity, por favor-dijo Twilight

-Claro que si compañera-dicho esto AJ fue tras ella

**Mientras**

-No puede ser, no puede ser, es horrible, horrible-continuaba histéricamente Rarity

-¡Rarity!, ¡Rarity!, por Celestia, ¡DETENTE RARITY!-grito AJ

-NO me veas, estoy horrible, horrible-continuo

-¿Qué te sucede? Por Ponyville

-¿Qué me sucede?, esto un crimen horrible para mi capa-contesto

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto AJ

-Esta horrible mancha que se nota a kilómetros, es horrible, horrible-dijo Rarity

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto AJ

-Aquí-respondió Rarity

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto AJ

-¡Aquí!-respondió Rarity

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto AJ

-¡AQUÍ!-respondió Rarity mostrándole una insignificante mancha del tamaño de una semilla de manzana-esa horrible mancha lo arruino todo, por una manzana que cayó encima mío

-Eso, pero Rarity, esa mancha ni se nota, es insignificante, una estupidez-contesto AJ

-Pero es Horrible, Horrible-continuaba

-Ya que-dijo AJ- y tienes otra cosa fuera de lo normal

-Si-contesto Rarity con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-Creo que tengo la cutie mark de Rainbow, pero con eso ni me molesto

-Mejor Vámonos que Twilight nos espera en la estación del tren para irnos a Canterlot-dijo AJ

-Pero espera que me cambie, porque no puedo ir así-dijo Rarity

**Mientras En la Biblioteca de Ponyville**

Spike estaba preparando un delicioso pastel de joyas, algo que nunca pudo hacer claro que por que siempre se comía las joyas antes. Pero el con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo había logrado por fin preparar ese paste, una delicia para dragones

-Por fin, pude preparar un delicioso pastel del tamaño de un pastel de bodas, de un color de los arcoíris, hechos de Diamantes, Rubíes, Esmeraldas, Lapislázulis, Citrinas y perlas mescladas con una masa dulce con sabor a chocolate y rellenadas con todo tipo de cremas y merengues, dulces merengues -decía Spike con su gran lengua afuera, preparando su pequeña boca para comer de un solo bocado su pastel, hasta que recordó algo-Como soy torpe, me he olvidado de mi chocolate caliente, y las chispas, que torpe he sido. Tranquila mi dulce pastelito solo te dejare un minuto, nada te pasara-y se fue directamente a la cocina mientras el pastel derramaba un poco de crema en forma de lagrima

Mientras eso sucede, Twilight entra brutalmente destrozando la puerta literalmente y dijo-SPIKE, SPIKE, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

-Estoy en la cocina buscando chocolate caliente-contesto

-No ya tiempo-dijo tirando el pastel hacia un lado justo cuando Spike entraba con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente y a la vez coloca el baúl de los elementos con ellos adentro-Tenemos que empacar lo necesario Spike tenemos que ir urgentemente a Canterlot-continuo cuando ponía algunas libros en una maleta

-Mi Pastel-dijo Spike a punto de llorar

-Tranquilo que yo te preparo otro, pero apúrate, que llegaremos Tardísimo-Dijo cerrando las maletas

-Ok, no te aceleres-dijo Guardando el resto de su pastel en un recipiente que luego lo lleva a una mochila hecha por Rarity de tela dorada, también lleva algunos libros- ya estoy listo

-Muy bien pues Vámonos-dijo Twilight cerrando ferozmente la puerta

-Twilight, te olvidaste de Llevar las maletas-dijo Spike con una cara de pocos amigos

-Lo siento-respondió Tímidamente Twilight abriendo la puerta y con magia cubrió las maletas, baúl, mochilas y al pobre Spike Llevándolo raudamente a la estación del Tren

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi continuación, y perdonen mi tardanza es que apenas pude recuperar mi historia que tenia que mostrar hace 6 mesesy el proximo capitulo lo suba dentro d semanas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**EL Alma Negra**

En la estacion de tren las amigas de twilight esperaban ansiosamente a Twilight, como siempre Rainbow dash y Apple Jack llevava su mochila, Pinkie Pie llevaba un baul, Fluttershy solo una maleta y Rarity como siempre su monton de maletones

-Por mis corrales, ¿cuánto se tardara Twilight en llegar?-dijo impaciente AJ

-Tranquila AppleJack, no te impacientes-dijo con dulzura Rarity-conociendo a Twilight seguramente esta buscando una solucion de este problema, sea lo que sea que este pasando.

-Em... solo espero que no la exsasperemos... de tanto trabajo que tiene... seguramente esta preparando una posion burbujeante... o tal vez un pequeño hechizo-dijo insegura Fluttershy

-¡DEBE HACERLO!-dijo Rainbow energicamente asustando a Fluttershy que termino con las patas arriba-¡NO QUIERO TENER UNA CUTIE MARK DE MARIPOSAS PARA SIEMPRE!

-Rainbow Dash me asustaste-dijo Fluttershy levantandose

-Rainbow, Tanquilizate

Enla noche Tranquila cerca de las montaña, seis pony viajaban tranquilamente en un vagón esperando tranquilas para llegar a Canterlot, todas estaban tan tranquila durmiendo todas excepto Twiligth que estaban pensando en el futuro, como lo había cambiado con un solo si solo para evitar ser princesa pero las advertencias que le habían hecho Universe

**FLASHBACK**

-Pero una vez volví, pero Celestia me trato de destruir, no solo eso, descubrí que Celestia cambio la verdadera historia de cómo era Discord, o Nightmare Moon-dijo Universe triste

-No te desanimes, si le decimos a la princesa, seguro te explicar-dijo Twilight

-Ya lo intente alguna vez, menos que…-dijo el unicornio-Twilight, ¿te gustaría ser de nuevo unicornio y volver a todos tus amigas?

-Si me gustaría-dijo la alicornio-pero es imposible

-No, solo espera-dijo Universe tras salir corriendo

Una hora Después, Twilight estaba impaciente

-Listo Twi, ya está todo hecho y completo-dijo el unicornio

-¿Y qué hiciste?-pregunto

-Convencí a los siete reyes que te volvieran unicornio-dijo Universe-pero eso tiene un precio, pero también tengo que avisarte tres cosas de lo que puede suceder

-Y ¿Cuales son?-pregunto Twilight

-El precio tu lo descubrirás-contesto- pero los tres avisos son, perderás las cosas que más amas, la princesa te dirá los secretos que ocultan y te pondrás muchas veces al borde de la muerte

-No sé, mi vida de unicornio nueva va a ser muy difícil-dijo Twilight-creo que no lo hare

-Está bien, solo depende de ti Twilight-Dijo Universe indiferente- te llevare de nuevo a la vida de princesa

-No, tampoco quiero eso-dijo Twilight, luego empezó a pensar detenidamente-está bien, lo hare

-Bueno –dijo Universe- Espero que estés lista

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Solo depende de ti" resonó esa frase en la cabeza Twilight, pensativa hasta que todo su alrededor empezó a desvanecerse y de repente empezó a aparecer un lugar que había visitado la noche pasada, estaba apareciendo en el Reino Universal y a su lado había aparecido una figura conocida cuya piel era negra y con manchas luminosas que eran de estrellas y claro su cutie mark de universo

-Universe, ¿qué haces aquí?, o más bien ¿qué hago yo aquí?-dijo Twilight confundida

-Nada malo Twi, nada malo-contesto-solo que Destiny quiere hablar contigo urgentemente

-Bien Vamos con ella-dijo Twilight saliendo corriendo a donde sea

-Espera Twilight-le respondió-aquí las calles se mueven solas, te mueven a donde tú quieres-decía mientras las calles los llevaba por el reino Universal.

Twilight no creía lo que veía, todo era una maravilla, las casas normales eran del tamaño del castillo de Canterlot, estaban hechos de oro, plata y joyas de todo tamaño, las cosas brillaban, los habitantes del Reino Universal eran alicornios de colores de joyas y metales preciosos de cuernos largos y alas gigantes pero algo no tenían, no tenían cutie mark. Twilight curiosa pregunto-¿Por qué la gente no tiene cutie mark?

-Bueno Twi, como te dije anteriormente en este mundo no hay destino ni tiempo-dijo Universe- Y si no me equivoco mi telequinesis me dicen ¿quiénes son los habitantes de este reino?-continuaba mientras Twilight abría la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba porque Universe había adivinado lo que pensaba-pues veras, aquí es, digamos, el cielo de todos los seres que eran, son y serán conocidos como personajes importantes de todo tu planeta Twilight, y al encontrar un talento y al completar todo su destino nace aquí en el Reino Universal, donde el ahora crea su destino, no hace falta tu cutie mark, por que al verlo solo a los ojos será como si lo hayas conocido toda la vida, sus actitudes, talentos, todo…

-Pero, ¿por qué tú tienes una cutie mark?-pregunto

-Bueno Twi, como veras, yo era un pony normal que cambio a anormal con ayuda de la magia y creo que tu sabes que ni la magia puede alterar una cutie mark-contesto

-Entonces tú eres el único que lo tiene-dijo Twilight

-Bueno, Los siete reyes también tienen la suya, porque El Único Dios los habían creado así, quien sabe por qué-dijo mientras paseaba o más bien la calle les llevaba junto a Destiny

**Mientras tanto en Tártaro**

En lo más profundo del infierno, en donde todas las almas se queman, un poni poco común, de piel gris con una boca blanca, de crin y cola blanca y negra, de peinado arreglado y elegante, ojos rojos, de la misma forma y tamaño que Big Mac, pero al parecer detrás de ese cuerpo pequeño de pony, un monstruo estaba oculto

-Ja, Ja, Ja…-dijo riendo sarcásticamente- Es el ultimo día en que la puerta del Tártaro se mantendrá cerrada

-Otra vez con eso, Dead, lo has estado repitiendo desde que nos encerraron hace 1001 años-dijo un espíritu blanco llamado Apple Roten

-Pero esta vez será real-dijo Dead

-Pero, tu viejo, ni siquiera lo sabes-dijo otro espíritu llamado Blue Cake

-Es algo muy estúpido y ambiguo, ya hasta me ha hartado-dijo un espíritu llamado Common

-Pero si no me equivoco, hoy va a ser la alineación de eclipse, lo cual significa que ningún tipo de magia funcionara-dijo Dead

-No creo, solo la puerta necesita un buen empujón-dijo un espíritu Rainbow Gray

-Es una pesadilla, volver a empezar todo de nuevo-dijo el espíritu Strongfly

-Mas Vale hacerles caso-dijo otro espíritu llamado Disparkle

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron todos los espíritus

-Pues miren a Dead-dijo Disparkle

El cuerpo de Dead empezó a cambiar, su cuerpo empezó a tener el tamaño de Celestia, de su espalda salieron un par de montuosas alas negras, de su cabeza aparecieron tres horribles cuernos, su peinado se volvió más largo y resplandeciente, su forma era realmente un monstruo

-Alguien se quiere meter conmigo-dijo Dead con su voz cambiada-como les estaba diciendo- Hoy la magia no será servible y el mal llegara muy pronto, y al fin dominaremos el mundo

-Lo único que falta es su risa malvada-dijo Apple Rotten

-En 5… 4… 3… 2… 1, ¡Risa monstruosa!-dijo Blue Cake

-Mua ja ja ja ja ja-dijo Dead

-Aun con su risa malvada y su nuevo cuerpo se ve estúpido-dijo Common y en ese mismo momento recibió un rayo de Dead-¡Auch! Eso dolió

-Solo dolió-dijo Dead preparando una ataque aun más poderoso

-Digo, fue un ataque para morirse-dijo Common

-Eso esta mejor-dijo Dead

-Pero de risa-corrigió Common entre dientes

-¡TE OI!-respondió Dead lanzando un hechizo diez veces mayor a Common


End file.
